White Queen
Emma Frost is the daughter of Winston Frost. She was a rising star in the world of business and Academia after renovating the Snow Valley Academy into the prestigious Massachusetts Academy. Scandal rocked the country when the school was destroyed in an explosion - the cause of which is still unknown - that left many students, faculty, and Emma's own sister dead. Since then she has gone into seclusion and is rarely seen in public. White Queen is a new member of the X-Men. In addition to being a field member she also acts as a student instructor in the fields of Latin, Engineering (Entry Level), Physical Sciences, Ethics and Public Service. Background *Childhood & Family The Frost family has been in the USA since the Mayflower. Emma is (was) the milddle child of Winston Frost of the Massachusetts Frosts, well-known then-head of Frost Enterprises. Winston Frost was a sadistic man with the morals of a minor demonic being, only with fewer business scruples. He was in addition to the terror of many boardrooms a terror to his family. Emma's childhood was a never-ending miasma of abuse, isolation, and torment at the hands of her father and her elder sister, Adrienne. The only light in her dark life was her younger brother Christian. (Her younger sister, Cordeila, was merely a feminine version of a shock jock.) Emma went to the Snow Valley Academy for Girls, another source of privately-funded abuse and betrayal. Constant bullying and humiliation, however, planted the seeds of extremely low self-esteem which itself led to low academic performance and, perhaps more significantly, her mutant powers triggering. The manifestation of these powers led to two things: a fainting spell from overload as all the thoughts aroudn her crashed in on her at once, and a schoolgirl crush on a teacher--Ian Kendall--in whose thoughts she read genuine caring for her. It is from him that she first got the idea she wanted to be a teacher, a theme that recurred constantly in her life since. Her father, of course, ridiculed her for this and had Ian fired out of spite. Christian's coming out of the closet made home life even more bitter as her beloved brother got disowned by Winston. Additional incidents, like Emma catching her father cheating on her mother, Adrienne taking up modelling against Winston's express wishes, and Cordelia starting to do drugs, led Winston to ratchet up household tensions as he tried desperately to take tighter control of the household. Winston framing Christian on drug charges was the final straw; Emma struck back by revealing his affair (which merely led to her mother, Hazel, having a stroke). This earned her father's grudging respect, however, for the ruthlessness in which it was done. This, combined with the other daughters becoming flakes and head cases, led to him wanting to name Emma his heir. She flamboyantly rejected this, however, storming out of the family once and for all, severing all ties. *Obscurity & College No money. No skills. No support. Life on the street was hard, even for a burgeoning telepath. Emma eventually landed a job (as a waitress), however, which led to a boyfriend which led, via his problems with loan sharks, to a half-baked scheme to extort money from her father; a scheme which backfired when her father refused to pay. Refused, that is, until Adrienne blackmailed him into it. The ensuing chaos left the boyfriend dead and Emma in a fury. She used her powers to manipulate her kidnappers into betraying each other and then murdered them in cold blood in revenge. She took the ransom money for herself to fund a new life, beginning with college. It was at college, filching money however she could to pay her way, that she first encountered the Hellfire Club. She encountered Henry Leland and Sebastian Shaw at one of their many soirees. At this one in particular, she was caught up in a brawl and Leland came to her rescue when she found herself incapacitated before she could use her powers. Sebastian Shaw took notice of her however, sensing a potential for something more. Emma Frost attended Empire State University, majoring in Business. She ran into her first crush, Ian, there and rekindled her feelings and started a relationship with him. With her powers growing and barely in check she was rapidly spiraling out of control until she met fellow mutant Astrid Bloom who informed Emma that a) she wasn't uniquely mutated, b) humanity hated mutants, and c) she could be trained in her powers. A murky set of circumstances followed with Astrid manipulating Ian into killing a girl who was threatening to expose Ian's relationship with a Emma, his student. Emma found out about this, dueled Astrid telepathically, knocked her into (likely permanent) catatonia, and wrested all skills in telepathy out of her. She used these new skills to save Ian's job, after which she revealed herself as a mutant to him ... only to be rejected in disgust. Thus was Emma's seed of viewing humans as being beneath mutants first planted (Astrid) and then watered (Ian). *Hellfire & Damnation Emma would eventually graduate inspite of everything. She continued attending soirees put on by the Hellfire Club, and she worked these venues as a stripper to make contacts among the elite of society. Though she'd not likely remember it again, it was at one such venue that she met Charles Xavier for the first time. He attempted to recruit her and warn her about the Club, but she hatefully rebuffed his advances. For that, he wiped her mind of the brief encounter. Sebastian Shaw would instead recruit her, seeking to consolidate his own power within the society. The Hellfire Club, via Shaw, was where Emma's life turned around. She had wealth and power earned by her own hands (although ironically she used it to shape herself with plastic surgery and hair dye to look like her hated, psychotic sister, Adrienne), was elevated into the club's Inner Circle, and proceeded to use the contacts and information she got from this to take over her father's business until she was the de facto (if not titular) head of Frost Industries. Her yen for teaching came to the forefront here as well where she was granted a training position over the club's young mutants, a group who became, over time, her Hellions. The opposing positions of the club and Xavier's children led to frequent clashes between the Hellions and the X-Men. Emma expanded the training program of the Hellfire club by founding the Massachusetts Academy, a front for molding young mutants into soldiers for herself (primarily) and Sebastian (secondarily). This started the longest period of relative stability in her life. A period ended when her sister, Adrienne, struck out at her, tearing apart her life. Adrienne had developed powers of psychometry and had outconsolidated Emma within Frost Industries while Emma was complacent. She had grown more sadistic over time and hated Emma worse than anyone else. Approaching her with an offer of a detente, she convinced the complacent Emma to invite her into the school. Emma quickly came to regret this when her school came to ruins. Her students dead in an ensuing melee, she decided to put her sister down herself and did. *Xavier & Reconciliation Numb from all the events that came to pass, namely the destruction of her school and deaths of so many of the Hellions and students, Emma took refuge at the Xavier School in a cruel twist of irony. She was at her emotional lowest, but determined that that she could always remake herself. There at the new school she set about doing that amidst people with no reason to trust or even like her. She offered her services as a telepath not only within the curriculum among several other classes, but in the field with the X-Men as well. (The only X-Men member known to purchase her battle outfits in high-end lingerie shops.) She remains largely untrusted, albeit sometimes liked, within the X-Men, mostly because of her unrepentant belief that humans are beneath mutants. Tragedy struck again with the Cataclysm. She had always worked to keep tabs on her potent telepathy, but this event sent her into a coma from the raw overload. Her mutant potential responded to the compounding fear and uncertainty from everything resulting from the merging of the worlds by enshrouding her in a literal cocoon. She had developed her secondary mutation, a diamond form to match her inner unbreakable self. Whether this symbolism holds true in the days to come will remain to be seen. *Onward & Upward Emma Frost has begun taking earnest steps in putting her dark and violent past behind her. Taking a more active role in the Xavier Institute, she has begun asserting her leadership skills in dealing with events with the mutant community not only locally in New York and Westchester but abroad as well. With the assistance of Jean Grey, Professor X, and Wolverine she made contact with SHIELD to strike a deal bringing the investigations into the Massachusetts Academy affair to a close lest it jeopardize everything she has accomplished. In the process, she made the startling discovery that Adrienne is in fact alive and has been this entire time. Recent Events Emma Frost has begun taking earnest steps in putting her dark and violent past behind her. Taking a more active role in the Xavier Institute, she has begun asserting her leadership skills in dealing with events with the mutant community not only locally in New York and Westchester but abroad as well. With the assistance of Jean Grey, Professor X, and Wolverine she made contact with SHIELD to strike a deal bringing the investigations into the Massachusetts Academy affair to a close lest it jeopardize everything she has accomplished. In the process, she made the startling discovery that Adrienne is in fact alive and has been this entire time. Personality *Perfectionist - Every detail of Emma's life is as ordered as is inhumanly possible; uncertainty is neither given nor asked for quarter. What she wears. Where she walks. How she talks. Where the pen rests on her desk and its relationship to her chair and her office window. These are all carefully planned and executed, usually with an eye toward the control of others, especially through throwing said others off-balance. *Vain - Emma knows she's better than everybody around her. She firmly believes she is a neo-aristocrat destined to rule, and she comports herself as such. While this includes elements of "noblesse oblige" (q.v. "Protective"), it also includes a firm belief that others should supplicate themselves to her. *Caring - Despite the mask of the queen of ice that she wears (for which q.v. "Distant"), Emma does, in fact, care for the well-being of others. Specifically she most cares about the well-being of mutants. From behind the scenes, where she can't damage her ice queen image, she will do sometimes-surprising good deeds on behalf of others. Given her own hard life, however, and how it shaped and strengthened her, many of her good deeds have a bit of a sting to them in the form of "tough love". *Distant - Almost everything and everyone Emma has ever cared for or loved has been undermined, taken from her, betrayed her, or been destroyed. To (ineffectually) prevent this hurting her again, she affects a distant, aloof, glacially cold regality that is carefully calculated to discourage others from getting close (and, to be honest, to intimidate) while perhaps inspiring them to better themselves in hopes of gaining her affections. *Determined - Emma has been beaten down by life a nearly uncountable number of times. Each time she's stood up. Faced life again. Then did the "bring it on" gesture for another round. A round she usually wins. In the end of the day she believes in only herself, and that belief is unshakable and carries her through disaster after disaster. *Protective - Emma considers herself a neo-noble in a burgeoning aristocracy set to reshape humanity and human social structures. While this implies she demands obedience (q.v. "Vain"), it also implies a downward loyalty of protecting those who serve her. Woe betide those who threaten that which is placed under her care! Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Second Player's Logs * 2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. * 2012-06-03- Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Last Stand of Xavier's Institute - Making a stand to try and protect the school and their lives, the remaining Xavier's Institute students and teachers face off with the Brotherhood of Mutants. NPC'ed Logs * 2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. * 2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: Not Forgotten - Alex pays a visit to Blob at Rykers Prison, he has some questions and they are going to be answered. Third Player's Logs * 2013-07-14 - X Marks the Shot - Emma Frost runs a training session for some of the X-Men that rapidly gets the team facing turmoil. * 2013-08-03 - Chocolate And Shopping - Emma decides to forgo rules and meet with Hope first, showing her a new perspective and what girl talk really means. * 2013-08-12 - Down and Dirty - Laura Kinney engages in a bout of self-hatred due to recent events. Can Emma pull her back from her emotional abyss? Fourth Player's Logs * 2014-07-14 - The Cat and the Queen - Emma Frost encounters the time-lost Catseye in the kitchen. * 2014-07-20 - Girl's Night Out - Girls get in trouble and find...karaoke. * 2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) Fifth Player's Logs * 2016-09-17 - Emma's Move Forward, Pt 1 - Emma Frost begins taking steps to put the incident at the Massachusetts Academy behind her. * 2016-09-22 - Emma's Move Forward, Pt 2 - Emma Frost meets with Maria Hill and others from SHIELD to make a deal. * 2016-09-25 - Emma and Jean at the club - Emma Frost and Jean Grey hit the club and meet out of town friends. * 2016-10-13 - Party Crashing at the HFC - Emma Frost,Jean Grey, and friends crash a party hosted by the Hellfire Club. * 2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! * 2017-09-22 - Atlantic City Showdown - The X-Men travel to Atlantic City to do battle with the Shadow King. The stakes? The life and freedom of one of their own: Bobby Drake. * 2017-10-06 - Hellions and Damnation - Emma Frost is forced to relive the most trauamatic experience of her life, the death of the Hellions. Sixth Player's Logs * 2017-12-19 - White and Red All Over - Emma and Jean talk about failures, suffering, penance, and moving on, for better or worse. * 2018-01-09 - The Game Begins Tessa, the Black Rook of the Hellfire club, enters the game as a player. * 2018-01-10 - FrostFire - A meeting of old friends. Let the games begin. * 2018-01-23 - The First Rule of the Game - is that you don't talk about the game. * 2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's - Linda and Mia come to Xavier's * 2018-05-10 - Bright New Student - Jeniri arrives and meets a few others at the X-Mansion * 2018-05-13 - Jeniri and the Danger Room - First Danger Room test for Jeniri * 2018-10-29 - Night Terrors - An experiment on sleep goes wrong, and an old enemy emerges. Gallery emma.jpg EmmaFrost2.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken